Bound for Great Things
by EcstaticCloud
Summary: Hiccup decides to have a walk in the village. Unfortunately, Snotlout and the Twins found him and bully him. Not knowing that they got sent to the future. With the other teens. How will things turn out? [HTTYD to pre-HTTYD 2]
1. Chapter 1: Runt

**_AN: Hi! I am new here BUT a regular reader. This idea has come to me a few days ago. So, I decided to write it. I'm aiming for at least 20-40 chapters but it depends.._**

_**Anyway, here is something most writers do.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HTTYD, Dreamworks does but I love the fandom.. XD**_

_**And here is the first chappie...Tada!**_

**_Bound for Great Things..._**

_Chapter One: Runt_

It was a normal day on Berk. No raids. No dragons. Yet. Well they'll be coming soon.

Hiccup,otherwise known as Useless, was walking through the town. Not bothering the cold glares or the hurtful insults from the villagers. He didn't mind he was used to it.

Meanwhile...

Snotlout and the Twins run towards Hiccup. They shove him to the ground. Snotlout crushes Hiccup's face with his boot.

Hiccup tried to speak

But...

A blinding light appeared right in front of them. They felt like they were hit with Thor's hammer.

Then...

Blackness.


	2. Chapter 2: Transported

**AN: Good day! Well, this chapter is being posted far SOONER than I've thought. I've been watching in the sideline. Looking over my story. Thank you so much for all those who followed, favorited, reviewed, and read 'Bound for Great Things'.**

**School's coming next week so updates may be slowed a little bit.**

**Enough chit chat. Let's get on with the story.**

Chapter Two: Transported

Hiccup opened his eyes groggily. His head ached like being stabbed multiple times.

Unaware of where he is, Hiccup got on higher ground. He climbed onto a nearby tree. He usually does it to get away from his tormentors. Finally reaching a branch sturdy enough to hold him, he gets a amazing sight of the village. It seemed so...

_busy_.

They've been making these weird structures. Hiccup wondered as to who thought of all of this.

His eyes wandered off behind him. He sees Fishlegs, the Twins, Snotlout, and Astrid slowly waking up.

"Guys! Come here, quick!" Hiccup wanted them to see this new... Berk. They may be not exactly on good terms, but hey they're his peers.

They didn't even respond. Hiccup decided to go back down and tell them up close.

Finally caring to where they are, the other teens ask Hiccup where they are...

_Harshly_..

Eh, they're Vikings. They always do that.

"Hey Useless, you better tell me where we are, otherwise I'll punch you in the FACE!" Snotlout threatened. _'Of course, actions first, questions later. The standard Viking way.' _Hiccup sighed.

"Look, I don't know where we a-"

"Oh! Oh! I get it. We get sent to a place where Odin knows where because of YOU!"

"Snotlout, if you just-"

"Who goes there?" A mysterious voice asked with an intimidating voice that made them stop dead in their tracks. It seem _vaguely_ familiar. As if they've heard it. _Somewhere_.

"Who are you?!" The voice said, annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3 Part One: Younger Us

_**AN: Good day guys! EstaticCloud here! Look, I am sorry for the wait. School's just so packed. Anyways, this is just short. I know. Well, my writing isn't consistent when it comes to the length of the chapter. If I don't update now, this update will be postponed to two-three weeks. It's 'now or never'.**_

_**So, this is a first part of chappie 'Younger Us'. **_

_Chapter Three 0.1: Younger Us_

"Who are you?!"

Hiccup stepped forward, "First of all, who are _YOU_?"

"_(sighs)_ Fine. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. What's yours?"

'Wait. If he's Hiccup, what does that make me?' Past Hiccup thought.

**_ooooooooooooloooooooooooooloooooooooooloooooolooooooooooooloooooooo_**

Out of the blue came five more mysterious men and women. Stepping forward, their faces were revealed.

In the middle was OHiccup; to his right is OAstrid, still looking feisty despite her feminity showing. On OHiccup's left is OFishlegs, carrying two small knives. Next to OFishlegs are the OTwins: ORuff and OTuff. And lastly, OSnotlout, flirting with ORuff, which is surprising since he IS expected to be flirtatious with OAstrid.

"Okay, now that you've taken a good look at us and you seem to know us regarding your shocked _faces. _Anyways..."

**_oooooooooolooooooooooooloooooooooooloooooooolooooooooooooooloooooooo_**

**_EndAN: I watched HTTYD 2 on the theaters on June 21 with my family and a cousin. I'm telling you it's amazing. You should watch it. NOW! _**

**_Anyways, if you will do so, I do recommend you to bring a handful of- no, scratch that, a BOX of tissues with you. There will be several tearful scenes. _**

**_And yes, This is Older Hiccup and co., and I will also continue the story._**

**_It's too good to ignore. Oh, and sorry for the cliffhanger.._**

**_HICCSTRID FOREVA!_**

**_See you in the next update, Good-byeeeeeeeee..._**

**_~EcstaticCloudXD_**


End file.
